Len, Ingatkah kau?
by Saruwatari Chiharu
Summary: Len, apa kau ingat? Semua tentang kita.. Semua tentang kenangan kita.. Kau ingat? Kalau kau tak ingat, aku akan mengingatkanmu.. Setiap hari, agar kau selalu ingat.. Maukah kau, Len? / untuk event IVO-Fest bulan Agustus : Ingatan
1. Chapter 1

Len, apa kau ingat?

Semua tentang kita..

Semua tentang kenangan kita..

Kau ingat?

Kalau kau tak ingat, aku akan mengingatkanmu..

Setiap hari, agar kau selalu ingat..

Maukah kau, Len?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**I Don't own nothing but this story and plot.. **

**Enjoy please?**

**Warning: gore, akhir yang serem.. DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Nee, Len..

Apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?

Saat kau melihatku dengan mata birumu ini..

Saat kedua laut bertemu, saat palung laut saling bertemu..

Ada sesuatu yang menjalar di perutku.. Aku tak tahu..

Apakah itu ribuan kupu-kupu? Atau ulat yang sedang bermetamorfosa?

Rasanya klise sekali ya? Tapi memang begitulah..

Rasa hangat menjalar dari perut,, naik dan terus naik hingga ke dalam dada..

Dan mulai saat itu aku memperhatikanmu..

.

.

.

"H-halo.." ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut honeyblonde yang berada di depan seorang gadis dengan rambut yang sama.

"Halo,, Len-kun.. Senang bertemu denganmu.." ucap gadis itu ceria.

"J—jadi, kau yang akan mengantarkanku jalan-jalan hari ini?" tanya anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Len tersebut.

"Iya.. Ayo kita mulai.." ajak anak perempuan itu.

"A—ah iya, terimakasih.. Mohon bantuannya, Kagamine-san.." ucap Len.

"Ti—tidak usah memanggilku Kagamine, nama keluarga kita kan sama.. Aku.. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Rin saja.." ucap Rin.

"A-ah, baiklah.. Rin-san.." ucap Len. Rin ingin protes untuk tidak memakai suffiks-san, tetapi yasudahlah..

.

.

.

Nah Len,, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah ingat?

Aku harap kau ingat, Len.. Aku harap kau tidak melupakannya..

Dan juga apa kau ingat,, saat dimana kita berjalan berdua?

Di laut itu, saat matahari mulai terbenam dan memancarkan warna kuning..

Sewarna dengan rambut kita, dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?

Apa kau masih ingat, Len?

.

.

.

Matahari sudah memancarkan warna oranye. Kedua insan berbeda jenis itu bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah kayu yang ada di pantai. Kemudian mereka duduk, dan menggenggam tangan erat-erat sembari memperhatikan matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan diri di garis cakrawala.

"Nee, Len-kun.. Kau lihat? Langitnya berwarna senada dengan rambut kita.." ucap Rin.

"Iya, ini mengingatkanku padamu.." balas Len.

"Aku juga, langit sore hari selalu mengingatkanku padamu.."

"Maka dari itu kita tidak akan pernah saling melupakan, ya?"

"Iya, aku harap begitu.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Len.."

Kemudian Len mendekati Rin, Rin memejamkan matanya. Len mencium kening sang gadis, kemudian mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Terimakasih, Rin.. Kau membuat hidupku penuh arti.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Len.. Ku harap kau tak pernah melupakan hari ini.. Ku harap kau selalu mengingatku ketika sore hari datang.. Ku harap kau selalu mengingat hari ini.." ucap Rin sembari membalas pelukan hangat dari Len. Kemudian...

SRET

Sebuah benda tajam mengenai rambut Rin, membuat sebagian kecil rambutnya terputus dari akarnya.

"L—len-kun?" panggil Rin sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ya? Ada apa? Maaf aku mengambil sedikit rambutmu, tapi bisakah kau menunggu sebentar?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan Len yang kini sibuk dengan rambut Rin yang terpotong.

Len tadinya merapikan rambut Rin, kemudian membaginya menjadi dua. Lalu membaginya lagi menjadi tiga, dan mengepang rambut yang terpotong tersebut. Lalu Len mengikat rambut tersebut dengan sebuah tali yang dia bawa di sakunya, dan membuatnya menjadi dua buah gelang.

"Ini untukmu, Rin.. Dan yang satunya untukku.." ucap Len sambil memberikan gelang yang terbuat dari rambut Rin tersebut.

"Bagaimana—"

"Ini sebagai tanda, bahwa kita saling memiliki. Dan ini akan mengingatkan kita kalau kita melihat langit sore, maka kita akan teringat gelang ini dan aku akan langsung teringat kepadamu.." Jelas Len. Rin lalu melihat gelang tersebut, Len segera memakaikannya di tangan Rin.

"Lihat, ukurannya sangat pas. Dan sangat cocok denganmu, tidak terlihat aneh kan?"

"Un.." Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Dan juga, jangan hiraukan rambutmu yang terpotong. Itu akan tertutup bando ini."

Len mengeluarkan sebuah bando putih besar yang bentuknya menyerupai telinga kelinci.

"Ini, untukmu.. Pakai ya.." ucap Len. Rin mengambil bando tersebut dan memakainya.

"Apa aku terlihat lucu?" tanya Rin malu-malu.

"Kau tak hanya terlihat lucu, kau terlihat sangat sangat sangat sangat lucu.." ucap Len sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rin. Rin lalu tersenyum malu-malu. Tiba-tiba...

CHUU~

Rin mengecup pipi Len. Kemudian berlari menuju pantai, dan berteriak. Dengan wajah yang merah padam karena malu, Rin mengeluarkan semua emosinya di pantai itu. Len hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, sambil memegang pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat berwarna pink.

.

.

.

Ah Len, sebenarnya itu pengalaman yang memalukan ya?

Tapi tidak apa-apa,, aku ingin kau mengingat bagian dimana aku terlihat lucu..

Walaupun aku selalu terlihat imut dan lucu, ya kan?

Hehe.. Aku tahu kenapa kau selama ini selalu diam..

Karna kau mencintaiku kan? Kau mencintaiku kan?

Karna itulah kau terus memandangiku seperti itu..

Ya kan? Karna itulah kau selalu diam dan melihatku, diam dan memperthatikanku..

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde mendekati sebuah bus yang remuk, dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak mayat manusia ikut remuk bersama dengan bus tersebut. Tubuh gadis tersebut penuh dengan darah, baju yang sobek dan kepalanya terus mengalirkan darah berwarna pekat. Gadis tersebut membuka puing-puing bus dan menendangnya, seperti mencari seseorang/sebuah benda.

Setelah mencari beberapa menit, gadis itu menemukan sebuah mayat berukuran sepertinya, dengan tubuh remuk sama seperti mayat yang lainnya. Mayat tersebut memiliki rambut senada dengan gadis tersebut, matanya melihat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong—pandangan orang mati. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil mayat tersebut, dan mencongkel matanya.

Dengan badan penuh darah, gadis honeyblonde itu meninggalkan mayat pemuda yang diambil matanya tadi, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan area itu.

Berjalan meninggalkan bus yang penuh dengan mayat-mayat yang hancur, kemudian membawa bola mata berwarna biru kesayangannya yang kini dia pegang dengan hati-hati dan pergi menghilang.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu yang mengenakan sebuah bando putih berbentuk telinga kelinci besar sedang mengamati sebuah benda.

Benda tersebut berbentuk tabung yang terbuat dari kaca, dan di dalamnya ada cairan pengawet dan sepasang benda bulat berwarna putih. Benda bulat berwarna putih tersebut mempunyai ekor berwarna merah, dan di bagian depan terdapat sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru seperti air laut yang dalam, tetapi tak memiliki arti.

"Nee, Len-kun.. Kau akan mengingatnya kan? Semua yang ku ceritakan?" ucap gadis itu kepada mata yang di awetkan di dalam tabung kaca tersebut.

.

.

Fin~

Yahhaha maaf gaje berat u.u Kepikiran aja ide ini.. Maaf kalo jelek,, saya tahu saya kurang berbakat -_-)b

Ini saya persembahkan untuk IVO Fest bulan Agustus, dengan tema : Ingatan!

Ini masih di dalam tema ingatan kan yaaa walaupun akhirnya nyerempet ke failed gore -_-)b

Yahh,, mudah-mudahan sih feelnya kerasa..

Terimakasih sudah membaca~~

Review please? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa.. Saya melanjutkan fic ini,, tetapi bukan lanjutan juga sih.. Soalnya kemaren ada yang belom terlalu jelas sama settingan ficnya, jadi akan saya perjelas disini dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga.. **

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**I Don't own nothing but this story and plot.. **

**Enjoy please?**

**Warning sama kayak kemaren**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu ada yang tidak biasa, wali kelas yang mengajar di kelas 2-3 membawa seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde pendek yang dikuncir satu. Seperti biasa, anak itu pasti pindahan dari sekolah lain.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." sapa guru berambut merah muda itu.

"Selamat pagi, Megurine-sensei." Ucap semua murid yang ada di kelas.

"Hari ini saya akan mengenalkan teman baru kepada kalian, namanya Len Kagamine. Kemarilah, Len.." ucap Megurine-sensei. Anak laki-laki tadi lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sementara itu, seluruh kelas tertegun. Terutama seorang gadis yang juga memiliki rambut blonde sebahu dan sebuah bando kelinci menghiasi kepalanya.

"Silahkan, perkenalkan namamu." Perintah Megurine-sensei.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine. Aku pindahan dari sekolah Utau. Mohon bantuannya!" ucap Len sambil membungkuk.

"Ah ya, sensei hampir lupa. Di kelas ini juga ada yang bermarga Kagamine ya?" tanya Megurine-sensei. Seluruh murid di kelas mengangguk kecuali duo Kagamine.

"Namanya Kagamine Rin ya? Kurasa ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Nah, nanti sewaktu istirahat kau bisa kan menemani Kagamine-kun berjalan-jalan?"

"Ah, baik sensei.." ucap Rin dengan lesu. Len melirik ke arah Rin, kemudian membuang pandangannya lagi. Malu.

.

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Len berjalan menuju tempat duduk Rin.

"H-halo.." ucap Len.

"Halo,, Len-kun.. Senang bertemu denganmu.." Balas Rin.

"J—jadi, kau yang akan mengantarkanku jalan-jalan hari ini?" tanya Len, memastikan.

"Iya.. Ayo kita mulai.." ajak Rin sambil berdiri.

"A—ah iya, terimakasih.. Mohon bantuannya, Kagamine-san.." Len berterimakasih.

"Ti—tidak usah memanggilku Kagamine, nama keluarga kita kan sama.. Aku.. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Rin saja.." protes Rin.

"A-ah, baiklah.. Rin-san.." Len mengalah. Rin ingin protes untuk tidak memakai suffiks-san, tetapi yasudahlah.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang sibuk bagi Rin, karna harus melayani Len dengan segala keingintahuannya akan gedung sekolah barunya ini.

.

.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat, karna Len terus mendekati Rin. Seluruh isi kelas tahu bahwa Len menyukai Rin, jadi mereka membiarkan semuanya terjadi dengan sendirinya.

Suatu hari Len mengajak Rin kencan, walaupun tidak menyatakan dengan tertulis kalau itu kencan. Meskipun begitu, Rin tahu bahwa Len mengajaknya kencan.

Len dan Rin pergi ke sebuah pantai yang sejuk, di siang hari dan ketika mereka sampai sana langit sudah mulai sore.

Len menggandeng tangan Rin, lalu berjalan bersama menuju ke sebuah kayu yang sepertinya memang sengaja ditaruh di sana agar orang-orang bisa duduk di atas kayu tersebut sambil menikmati angin pantai.

"Nee, Len-kun.. Kau lihat? Langitnya berwarna senada dengan rambut kita.." ucap Rin sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Len.

"Iya, ini mengingatkanku padamu.." balas Len.

"Aku juga, langit sore hari selalu mengingatkanku padamu.."

"Maka dari itu kita tidak akan pernah saling melupakan, ya?"

"Iya, aku harap begitu.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin.." ucapan cinta terlontar dari bibir Len. Rin tertegun sejenak, kemudian membalas perkataan Len.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Len.."

Setelah itu, Len mencium kening Rin kemudian memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terimakasih, Rin.. Kau membuat hidupku penuh arti.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Len.. Ku harap kau tak pernah melupakan hari ini.. Ku harap kau selalu mengingatku ketika sore hari datang.. Ku harap kau selalu mengingat hari ini.." ucap Rin sembari membalas pelukan hangat dari Len. Kemudian...

SRET

Sebuah benda tajam mengenai rambut Rin, membuat sebagian kecil rambutnya terputus dari akarnya.

"L—len-kun?" panggil Rin sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ya? Ada apa? Maaf aku mengambil sedikit rambutmu, tapi bisakah kau menunggu sebentar?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk, kemudian memperhatikan Len yang kini sibuk dengan rambut Rin yang terpotong.

Len tadinya merapikan rambut Rin, kemudian membaginya menjadi dua. Lalu membaginya lagi menjadi tiga, dan mengepang rambut yang terpotong tersebut. Lalu Len mengikat rambut tersebut dengan sebuah tali yang dia bawa di sakunya, dan membuatnya menjadi dua buah gelang.

"Ini untukmu, Rin.. Dan yang satunya untukku.." ucap Len sambil memberikan gelang yang terbuat dari rambut Rin tersebut.

"Bagaimana—"

"Ini sebagai tanda, bahwa kita saling memiliki. Dan ini akan mengingatkan kita kalau kita melihat langit sore, maka kita akan teringat gelang ini dan aku akan langsung teringat kepadamu.." Jelas Len. Rin lalu melihat gelang tersebut, Len segera memakaikannya di tangan Rin.

"Lihat, ukurannya sangat pas. Dan sangat cocok denganmu, tidak terlihat aneh kan?"

"Un.." Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Dan juga, jangan hiraukan rambutmu yang terpotong. Itu akan tertutup bando ini."

Len mengeluarkan sebuah bando putih besar yang bentuknya menyerupai telinga kelinci.

"Ini, untukmu.. Pakai ya.." ucap Len. Rin mengambil bando tersebut dan memakainya.

"Apa aku terlihat lucu?" tanya Rin malu-malu.

"Kau tak hanya terlihat lucu, kau terlihat sangat sangat sangat sangat lucu.." ucap Len sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rin. Rin lalu tersenyum malu-malu. Tiba-tiba...

CHUU~

Rin mengecup pipi Len. Kemudian berlari menuju pantai, dan berteriak. Dengan wajah yang merah padam karena malu, Rin mengeluarkan semua emosinya di pantai itu. Len hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, sambil memegang pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat berwarna pink.

"Rin! Ayo kemari.. Duduk lagi di sampingku, kita lihat matahari yang semakin masuk ditelan laut.." ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Rin lalu berjalan dengan malu-malu menuju kayu yang diduduki oleh Len. Kemudian duduk di samping Len dan menggenggam tangannya. Sore yang indah ini mereka habiskan dengan melihat matahari yang tenggelam.

.

.

"Huwaaaaaa menyebalkaaaannnn!" seorang gadis bersurai hijau tosca semata kaki misuh-misuh tak jelas ketika dia baru saja sampai di dalam kelas.

"Miku-chan kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil mendekati Miku, teman-teman yang lainnya juga medekati Miku untuk mendengar curahan hatinya.

"Ah, menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan!" Miku menarik-narik rambutnya yang dikuncir twintail.

"Makanya aku tanya kenapa! Jangan seperti orang gila seperti itu laah." Rin membentak Miku agar sadar kembali. Miku lalu mendudukkan diri di kursinya, lalu memilih untuk bercerita kepada Rin.

"Kau tahu Kaito? Dia selingkuuhh!" teriak Miku. Teman-teman yang mendengarkan lalu kaget bukan main, Kaito dan Miku adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Dan juga, mereka tak pernah terdengar suatu kabar yang tidak mengenakkan apalagi parah seperti ini.

"Mana mungkin?" Tanya Rin mewakili teman-temannya.

"Benar! Meiko sialan merebut Kaito dariku!"

"M-Meiko?"

"Iya! Meiko si preman dari sekolah sebelah itu.. Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa dia harus merebut Kaito-ku?"

"Me-merebut?" Rin yang memang belum paham dengan dunia percintaan tidak tahu apa maksud Miku mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Iya! Dia membuat Kaito menyukainya, lalu dia akan merebutnya darimu!" ucap Miku. Rin menganggap Miku sedang menasihatinya, maka dari sejak itu Rin mulai berubah.

Sesaat setelah Miku mengatakan hal itu, Rin terdiam. Dia berpikir bahwa Len akan direbut oleh Meiko. Rin berfikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa terus bersama Len.

. . .

"Bagaimana ya?" pikir Rin. Len baru saja meminta izin untuk mengikuti dharmawisata untuk siswa kelas dua yang terpilih di sekolahnya. Masalahnya, bukan hanya sekolah Len yang mengikuti. Tetapi juga seluruh sekolah di kota mereka—mengingat kota mereka adalah kota yang besar dan memiliki banyak sekolah. Dan tentu saja, sekolah Meiko ikut—fyi, Meiko adalah cucu dari kepala sekolahnya, jadi dia yang mewakili sekolah menjadi siswa teladan.

"Ya? Boleh ya? Aku janji aku tidak akan nakal. Aku kan sudah punya kamu, oke?" Len mengusap kepala Rin. Kemudian Rin mengangguk dan terpaksa meng-iyakan permintaan dari Len.

"Nah kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang yang perlu ku bawa.. Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Len.

"Tidak, aku punya banyak tugas. Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya Len-kun! Jaaa~~"

Kemudian Rin pergi meninggalkan Len sendirinan di lorong sekolah yang sunyi.

Sementara Len membereskan barang-barang yang dia butuhkan di dharmawisata, Rin juga mempersiapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan menentukan masa depannya, juga masa depan Len.

.

.

.

Len sudah siap dengan barang bawaannya, begitu juga dengan Rin. Len kemudian berangkat menuju sekolahnya yang merupakan tempat berkumpul dharmawisata tersebut. Rin yang juga sudah siap dengan persiapannya, kemudian mengambil sepeda dan menjalankan sepedanya menuju sebuah hutan. Hutan yang akan dilewati oleh rombongan dharmawisata yang diikuti Len.

Len dan rombongannya berangkat dua jam setelah Rin berangkat. Hutan yang akan mereka lewati terletak tidak jauh dari tempat pemberangkatan, tetapi terlihat jauh karena berada di atas bukit yang sepi dan terlihat suram.

Rin telah selesai memasang alat yang dia bawa, sekarang dia sedang menunggu bus yang digunakan Len untuk pergi ke tempat dharmawisata.

Setelah bus sampai di tempat yang telah Rin tempati, tiba-tiba seluruh mesin bus mati. Begitu juga dengan handphone dan mesin-mesin yang lain yang ada di dalam bus tersebut, sebagian terbakar. Bus itu lalu melaju dengan tak terkendali, oleng, lalu meringsek ke dalam jurang yang cukup curam.

Bus tersebut mengalami kerusakan yang tak ringan, bagian depan dan samping kiri bus itu ringsek dan hancur, begitu juga yang duduk di dalamnya. Hampir semua tubuhnya hancur. Ada beberapa bagian bus yang terbakar karena terkena mesin yang meledak.

Rin turun dari atas jurang, menuju bus yang baru saja terguling itu. Kemudian menendang puing-puing bus yang sudah ringsek. Sekilas dia melihat, kemudian kembali melakukan kegiatannya—menendang puing-puing bus. Setelah dia melihat sesosok tubuh anak laki-laki berambut blonde, Rin menarik tubuh Len kemudian memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Len, wajahmu kotor sekali!" ucap Rin lirih. Kemudian mengusap wajah Len.

"Gomenne, Len.." gumam Rin, lalu menatap bola mata Len yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin. Setelah dia puas memandangi bola mata Len, Rin kemudian mencongkel mata Len.

Rin mengambil bola mata berwarna biru itu dari tempatnya, kemudian membawanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Setelah itu, Rin mengambil sebuah botol besar yang tadi dia bawa.

"Jaa-naa, minna.." Rin melemparkan botol tersebut, menuangkan seluruh isinya—bensin ke bus yang ringsek dan sedikit terbakar itu. Dalam sekejap, bus itu terbakar dan tak menyisakan apapun. Rin pergi meninggalkan bus yang terbakar tersebut, pergi menuju sebuah pondok kecil yang berada di dalam hutan—tempat yang biasanya Rin datangi di kala sendirian—sebelum bertemu Len.

Di dalam pondok itu, Rin mengambil sebuah gelas panjang yang berisi sebuah cairan, cairan yang mempunyai bau menyengat—formalin. Kemudian Rin mencuci bola mata yang dia bawa, lalu menaruhnya ke dalam gelas panjang tadi.

"Nah Len, kini kau hanya miliku.." ucap Rin kemudian.

.

.

.

Omake

'_**Om, Tante, aku kembali ke rumah orangtuaku. Tidak usah mencariku, aku akan baik-baik saja di sini :D'**_

Sebuah surat tergeletak di dalam kamar Rin, Neru—tante Rin yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya— melihat surat tersebut, lalu tersenyum. Dan mengharapkan Rin bisa bahagia bersama orangtuanya.

. . .

Fin..

A/N :

Ada penjelasan yang gak bisa aku masukin di dalem fanfict, otakku sudah terlalu berat untuk memikirkannya -_-

Jadi ceritanya Rin itu tingal sama om sama tantenya, terus dia ngaku ke tantenya kalau dia pergi ke rumah orangtuanya biar gak dicariin. Kalo masalah Len, bus yang ditumpanginya udah tinggal abu hitam bekas pembakaran aja pas ditemuin, udah gak ada yang bisa dikenali apa itu bekas mayat atau bekas bus.

Nah, bus itu ketemunya juga karna ada orang yang lewat situ, terus lapor ke polisi. Karena udah dicari gak ada yang selamat, jadinya dinyatakan meninggal semua. Mayatnya juga udah gak ada yang bisa dkenali karna udah jadi abu semua. Nah mudah-mudahan tambah jelas,, terimakasih :)


End file.
